Speechless
by dreamland4
Summary: A little bit of fluff! Arthur goes in search of Merlin and finds something else instead! I own nothing of Merlin just my love for the show.


**Comments: Just a little silly one**!

"MERLINNNN" Arthur shouted "MERLIN!....stupid IDIOT"

He was running late for the council meeting and his favourite red shirt had a hole in it! He immediately took it off and popped his head out of the door scaring the guard by shouting for him.

"MERLINNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"Have you seen that buffoon?" he could not hide the disdain in his voice.

"I last saw him going that way my lord" the young guard pointed down the corridor.

Without thinking much about it Arthur stormed off in that direction his tunic in hand, he was going to make Merlin pay for this! His father hated it when he was late.

Thoughts drifted through his head about a suitable punishment for Merlin....the stocks for a week, no, a life time of mucking the stables...no I have got it.....!

Arthur was so busy thinking about how to get Merlin back that he did not see Guinevere as he came around the corner. His hard body went straight into hers and nearly knocked her off balance, if it wasn't for his quick reaction she would be lying flat on the floor.

She thought she had hit a wall or something, but a strong bare arm held her upright!...hold on a bare arm. Guinevere's eyes went from this strangers arm and travelled all the way to the perfect torso of....'_Prince Arthur'_. He had no shirt on! As the realisation hit her, she flushed bright red.

"My..my Lord" Gwen immediately averted her eyes.

"Guinevere" Arthur removed his hand from her and ran his hand awkwardly through his golden hair. "Sorry...have you seen my idiot..." he stopped his words as he heard the loud, recognizable footsteps of his father approaching...he reacted immediately and pushed Guinevere and himself straight into the nearest alcove.

Arthur heard her gasp as he forcefully pushed her back out of sight. He could imagine the look of his father's face if he found him half dressed talking to Guinevere. He knew he would presume that Guinevere was keeping his bed warm at night....he shook that thought from his head. Arthur could hear her breathing heavily...she must think him a total idiot, first of all I nearly knock her over half naked and now I force her into a dark alcove. He needed to say something...to apologise.

Guinevere didn't think she could get much redder, first of all coming face to face with the perfection of Arthur first thing in the morning and now being pushed back into a very small alcove..his hot and perfect body pressed against hers. Her body quickly responded to their closeness, her skin now felt on fire and his lips seemed to be calling her name... she wanted nothing more at this moment than to answer that call.

"Guinevere" he whispered, his breath tickling her face...and right then and there reason deserted her and she reached out and placed her hand on his chest, his heart now beating faster as her fingers slowly traced up his body and went around his neck!

She couldn't help it, his scent, his body, the way he said her name...all of it screamed kiss me! Arthur tensed briefly as her lips met his...she meant it to be a simple kiss, but her body decided otherwise.

Her hands laced through his golden hair pulling his head closer to her...she didn't know whether it was the heat of being so close to him...the fear of being caught, or a desperate need to taste him....but her mouth hungrily kissed him as if it was their last kiss. Her nails now dragged along his skin feeling his perfect form and he let out a moan of pleasure.

The footsteps and the sound of Uther shouting at the guard for not knowing the location of his son, were drowned out by their passionate embrace.

Guinevere reluctantly broke the kiss first...the need for air the reason for its sudden end. The sound of Uther walking past and away woke her up a bit and she made a quick exit "My Lord" she said and moved out of the alcove and into the corridor.

Gwen heard him say "UM.." as she brushed her dress down and walked confidently down the corridor. Gwen felt in control for the first time in ages...and she wished she could have seen the look on his face as she walked away...she imagined it would be a mixture of shock and passion, she smiled and felt her now swollen lips....Prince Arthur speechless now that would be worth seeing again!

Arthur's legs felt like jelly, she had kissed him and not just a simple kiss but the best kiss he had ever had in his life! He stumbled out of the alcove and leaned against the stone wall... a smile now forming on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Merlin found Arthur half dressed a stupid grin on his face, his eyes glazed.

"Hmmm" he just responded, the red tunic still firmly in his hand.

Merlin looked from the tunic to Arthur "Council meeting!" he waved his hand in front of Arthur...perhaps he had been drugged or something, he had never seen him so spacey or happy.

"Right... council meeting" Arthur repeated slowly as if trying to get his brain to now take over from his body.

Merlin watched as Arthur shook his head as if waking himself up and then he turned and before he put his tunic on he noticed slight red marks down his back! What had happened? He was now walking down the corridor as if in a dream. It was then that Merlin noticed a large hole in the back of his tunic "You have a....oh never mind"

Arthur hadn't noticed the hole, so why point it out now and face the wrath of Prince Arthur. Merlin decided to follow him, as much as he hated the council meetings, if Arthur had been subjected to a magic potion, he needed to be there to bail him out!


End file.
